


Mabel Learns A Lesson

by NoahGunner



Series: Ironic Stories [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahGunner/pseuds/NoahGunner
Summary: Mabel learns a very important lesson that she should have learned a long time ago.
Series: Ironic Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041337
Kudos: 5





	Mabel Learns A Lesson

Mabel woke up after a long nap, and walked towards her brother in the living room. He looked at her and said, "Hey Mabel, did you know that you suck?" Mabel was confused. "What do you mean I suck?" She asked. "Like...you suck. You're not a good human being, Mabel Pines." Said Dipping Sauce Pinathan. "Dipper what the shit." Asked Mapel Syrup Pin. "You suck asshole, Mabel." Said Dippy The Dipstick™. At that moment, Waddles the pig walked in the room. "Hey Waddles, don't you think Mabel sucky sucks?" He asked. The pig oinked in agreement. "What's all this about Mabel sucking?" Said Stanley Pinesap, walking in the room. "She is doo doo ass." Said Dippy Fresh, looking at Mabel, who had clearly been traumatized by these remarks. She prayed to the almighty Axolotl gods that Mr.Pinecickle did not agree with Dip. "Yeah, I have to agree with Dip Flip MeGee, you do kinda sucky wucky." Said Stanley Parable. Wendy then walked in and saw Mabel on the ground, curled up on a ball on the ground. "What's all this commotion?" She asked. "Mabel The Label Maker sucks major asshole." He said. Wendy The Restaurant then walked up to Mabel and whispered in her hear, "You are suck." 

Mabel then died. The end.


End file.
